¡ABC!
by VortexMGS
Summary: Series de One-Shot de cualquier pareja o genero de Steven Universe. Varían en cada capitulo publicado, pero cada uno siguiendo el abecedario. Cuarto Capitulo: "D de Drabble" Se aceptan sugerencias.
1. Amor

Este modo de Fanfic obviamente no fue inventado por mi. Los que han estado en otros fandoms, lo habrán visto quizás. Al menos a mi me parece bastante divertido y variado. Como dije en el resumen, puede ser cualquier pareja, genero, etc. Todo depende de cada capitulo. Así que nada, ¡disfruten!

PD: La historia en general es "M" mas por precaución que por nada. Por si alguna vez publico un capitulo subido de tono. En cualquier caso avisare el Rating en cada capitulo.

Disclamer: Ni Steven Universe ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Estos son parte de Rebecca Sugar.

Rating: K+

 **A** mor.

Pareja: StevenxPeridot (Amistad, Romance)

* * *

\- Registro 8-16-1, al habla Peridot. Hoy estará Steven comentando, al parecer nos explicara ciertas cosas "humanas". El sujeto se ha ofrecido voluntariamente luego de algunos…incidentes. – Termino de hablar la Gema, dejando su grabadora a un lado por el momento.

\- Intentar secuestrar al alcalde no es un "incidente", Peridot – Replico Steven, entrando al granero. Había citado a Peridot ahí, pues nuevamente estaba metida en problemas. Al parecer la chica había creído que si desaparecía al alcalde del mapa, ella sería la nueva líder de Ciudad Playa.

\- ¡P-pero pudimos tener un eficiente grupo de trabajadores humanos! ¡Solo bastaba desmoronar su pirámide jerárquica y luego todos nos obedecerían! ¡Es lógica Steven! – Grito emocionada Peridot, dada su nueva idea.

El susodicho se tomó el rostro por unos segundos, en señal de frustración. Esta era la quinta vez que tenían esta conversación.

Como no, si él era el designado "De la interacción e interpretación de los conocimientos Humano-Gema". Lo cual, sonaba muy bien cuando se ofreció y hasta rogo por el puesto. Aunque luego para su pesar, se enterara que básicamente era el, el que debía explicarle todas las cosas de la tierra a Peridot. Y a la vez, cuidar que no se metiera en problemas. Es decir, su niñera.

Y hasta la fecha no eran pocos los contratiempos que no habían podido ser evitados. Como cuando Peridot creyó que Cebolla era un robot espía e intento "apagarlo". O cuando hizo un plan para raptar a todos los personajes de las series que veía, y así lograr que siguieran una vida estratégicamente correcta.

Tomo mucho tiempo explicarle que las series no eran reales, sino que actuadas. Y más tiempo aun, deshacerse de las múltiples armas que fabricaba constantemente, la Gema del planeta Madre.

\- Por última vez Peridot, los humanos no son esclavos. No puedes hacer que trabajen para ti, no puedes hacer que vivan como quieres. Y estoy bastante seguro que no puedes destruirlos, solo por verse "sospechosos". – Trato de explicar por enésima vez Steven.

Al chico, algo le parecía extraño. Es decir, sabía que la Gema era nueva en el planeta. Pero nunca había estado tan confundida ni paranoica. Debía averiguar que sucedía.

\- Primero, debes hablarle a la grabadora Steven. Segundo… ¡Las posibilidades son infinitas! Los humanos, si bien la mayoría son vagos y poco productivos, conforman una gran fuente de trabajo si se les aplica el estímulo correcto. ¡Debemos usar lo que tenemos! – Grito otra vez la gema, para variar.

\- No entiendo, ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con hacer armas y tener ayudantes, Peridot? Hace semanas que pareces estar más inquieta de lo usual – Pregunto ya de una vez Steven. – Y estas llamando la atención de mucha gente, ¡no quiero que nos prohíban entrar a la pizzería de nuevo! –Rememoro ese triste dia el chico.

\- ¿Q-que? No se dé qué hablas Steven. – Miro hacia un lado avergonzada la Gema, como un niño encontrado haciendo travesuras. - ¡Yo solo quiero aprovechar el potencial de una raza orgánica de este nivel! – Reclamo esta vez, al sentir la mirada extrañada de Steven. – No sé ni siquiera que hago aquí, tengo trabajo que hacer.

La chica emprendió rumbo fuera del granero. Avergonzada, acelero el paso para salir lo más pronto posible. Sobre todo porque la mirada de Steven la seguía a medida que salía.

¿Qué le sucede? Se preguntaba Steven. Tal vez debería pedirles ayuda a las chicas. Garnet siempre parecía muy sabia, ella podría ayudarlo un poco… ¡No!, este era un problema del "Ayudante y traductor oficial de los Humanos y Gemas" o ATOHC abreviado. Era su responsabilidad.

\- ¡Espera Peridot! ¡Yo soy el ATOHC, te debo ayudar! – Grito corriendo Steven, para alcanzar a la Gema.

Y la encontró justamente a unos metros del granero, mirando fijamente al cielo. Parecía absorta y perdida. Y a su vez temblaba débilmente.

No se había fijado en la hora, pero apenas quedaban unos rayos del sol en el infinito cielo. Había atardecido demasiado rápido para su percepción.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué Peridot miraba al cielo? Parecía muy concentrada para notar su presencia. ¿En que estaría pensando?

El chico poso la vista sobre la dirección donde miraba ella. Y noto algo familiar de inmediato.

\- Homeland - Susurro Steven. Peridot miraba hacia al Planeta Madre.

¿Pero, porque? Steven se fijó en los hombros de Peridot, que se movían una y otra vez. Temblaba como una verde y pequeña gelatina.

Tenía miedo, ahora entendía todo. Por eso quería hacer tantas armas, por eso estaba tan paranoica. Temía del Planeta Madre. De lo que ellas le podían hacer; no solo a la Gema, sino que a todos.

Entendió que era algo normal, después de los recientes hechos. Peridot había dejado todo atrás y había una posibilidad que todo lo que había obtenido a cambio; fuera destruido.

Steven respiro, se dio ánimos y camino en dirección a Peridot.

\- Hey Dot – Saludo Steven una vez llego a su lado. Por supuesto la Gema se espantó, ni siquiera había sentido la presencia del chico. Creyó que se había quedado dentro del granero.

\- ¿Que pasa ahora, Steven? – Trato de recobrar la compostura Peridot.

Pero Steven no le respondió, solo se sentó en el suelo y la invito a hacer lo mismo. Algo que aunque le pareció extraño, lo hizo. Al final, estaba acostumbrada a estar confundida en ese raro planeta.

\- ¿Muy bien, ahora qué? – Pregunto la Gema una vez sentada. Aun se sentía inquieta por todos sus pensamientos. Trataba de alejarlos, pero le era muy difícil.

Mientras tanto, Steven también tenía una batalla mental. Debía tratar de hablarle a Peridot con el mayor tacto posible. Que no pareciera estar atacándola de ninguna forma.

\- Dot, ¿Sabes que es el amor? – Pregunto el chico. Estaba vez era el, el que miraba fijamente el cielo.

Peridot se desoriento por unos segundos. ¿A que venía esa pregunta?

\- Creo que es parte de lo que ustedes llaman sentimientos – Respondió la Gema.

Steven agarro una pequeña piedra y la lanzo al vacío, tomándose el tiempo para elegir sus palabras. El sol ya se había ocultado en Ciudad playa. Una típica noche de verano; cálida y con algún viento pasajero, de vez en cuando. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro para ver más allá de algunos metros. Aunque esto a su vez, privilegiaba la vista de las hermosas constelaciones.

\- Si, supongo que se podría definir como eso. – Esta vez el chico empezó a jugar con sus manos. Algo que ponía impaciente a Peridot. – Pero a la vez no. Una vez Papa me dijo que el amor era el mejor sentimiento del mundo y al mismo tiempo el más peligroso. El amor lleva al apego, el apego al miedo y el miedo al odio. La gente que deja que su amor se convierta en temor, termina destruyéndose. Debes amar pero sabiendo que puedes perder lo que amas, solo así serás feliz.

Peridot quedo perpleja, la verdad no sabía cómo responder a eso. No solo era una explicación profunda y madura. Sino que había sido inesperada, y tenía miedo de decir lo incorrecto. Así que solo guardo silencio por unos minutos. Tiempo que aprovecho en mirar al el cielo nuevamente. Reflexionando un poco.

Steven hizo lo mismo. Hasta que de la nada, se levantó, se acercó a Peridot, quedando justo detrás de ella. Se puso a su altura y abrazo a la Gema. Solo porque sí, porque era Steven.

\- Nunca te lo agradecí, ¿sabes? – Hablo el chico sin despegarse ni un poco de la ya, a estas alturas, sonrojada Peridot. – Nunca te agradecí que nos prefirieras a nosotros antes que a tu hogar. Muchas gracias, Peridot. – Steven deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de la Gema y se separó lentamente de ella. Volviendo a su posición inicial.

\- Sea lo que sea que pase, me alegro que estés con nosotros. No sabemos que nos depara el futuro, pero si estamos todos juntos, no hay nada que temer – Comento finalmente Steven con una gran sonrisa. Mientras una hipnotizada Peridot intentaba procesar todo lo que había pasado.

Sea lo que pasase esa noche, Peridot se tranquilizó un poco. Ya no volvió a intentar a hacer a los humanos esclavos, ni destruyo más lugares en busca de materiales para sus armas. Solo ella y un pequeño chico mitad humano, mitad gema, saben lo que sucedió…

* * *

Hasta aquí el primero One-Shot. Por un tema de tiempo, se me hace mucho mejor escribir este formato que alguna historia mas larga. Así que me siento cómodo por ahora.

Por lo mismo, estoy mas que abierto a las sugerencias. Es decir de parejas, géneros, momentos, parodias, etc, para los capítulos subsiguientes. Ya la palabra de un poco igual. La idea es tratar de aportar diversidad al fandom.

Por ahora, ¡nos leemos!


	2. Burla

Disclamer: Ni Steven Universe ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Estos son parte de Rebecca Sugar.

Rating: T.

Protagonistas: Amatista - Steven (Amistad, romance)

Detalles: Linea de tiempo futura. Es decir los hechos ocurren en un par de años mas.

 **B** urla.

* * *

\- No lo hare.

\- Sabes que debes hacerlo, perdiste.

\- No es justo, eso no fue justo. No lo hare.

\- Vamos Amatista, una apuesta es una apuesta. ¿Acaso tu palabra no tiene valor?

Una mueca de desagrado apareció en la cara de la gema. Nadie nunca debía cuestionarla, lo que ella decía, ella lo hacía.

Claro, el joven Universe sabia esto. Y dio en el clavo al decírselo. Ciertamente conocía a la chica.

\- ¡Esta bien, lo hare! – Grito, para luego refunfuñar. No entendía como había pasado esto. Solo había llegado a molestar a Steven como de costumbre, cuando lo encontró jugando un nuevo videojuego. Claro, ella dijo que podría vencerlo fácilmente. Lo que culmino en una tonta apuesta. Apuesta que por supuesto, ella perdió.

\- Solo quiero decir, que me vengare de esto, Steven – Susurro rabiosa.

Aunque el susodicho solo sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza suavemente. Hace un tiempo que la había pasado en altura y sabía que eso le molestaba a la chica. Más si se lo recalcaba en un momento donde estuviese enojada.

Y es que el pequeño niño llamado Steven, a pesar de todos los pronósticos, se había convertido en un joven de apariencia común y corriente. Creció lo suficiente para tener una imponente altura. Eso sumado a una pequeña barba que adornaba su rostro. Le daba una apariencia mucho más adulta.

"Diría que es igual a Greg sino fuera por sus permanentes rizos" Pensó Amatista. Perdiéndose un poco en sus pensamientos.

\- Hey, Amatista. ¿Estás aquí? – Pregunto Steven con una risueña sonrisa. Otra de las cosas que no habían cambiado en él.

\- Si, si, ya voy. – Concluyo la gema.

Primero, con un pequeño rubor de timidez, transformo su ropa habitual en un hermoso vestido de un color violeta claro. Parecido al de Zafiro, pero combinando con el tono de piel de Amatista.

Segundo y para mayor vergüenza, se movió de la banca en la cual estaban sentados. Y partió hacia la orilla de la playa.

¿Por qué se preguntaran?

Sencillo, la apuesta de Amatista decía específicamente que ella debía de invitar a una cita al primer chico que vieran. Para eso habían partido a ciudad playa, inmediatamente luego de que Steven se declarara como ganador.

El "chico elegido" de esta vez, había sido nada más y nada menos que Crema Agria. Que se encontraba normalmente por las inmediaciones de la playa. Y como la apuesta decía, Amatista debía de invitarlo a una cita.

¿Y porque Steven hacia esto?

Al parecer el joven, había heredado esa cualidad "picante" de su madre. Y le gustaba de vez en cuando, jugar con fuego. En sus años con las gemas, había adquirido diferentes relaciones con cada una de ellas. Amatista por supuesto, era su compañera de travesuras.

Tampoco podía negar, que Amatista se veía hermosa con ese vestido. Pero esos eran pensamientos que se reservaba para él.

"Cuando creció tanto" Se preguntaba la Gema, por su parte. Steven sin duda, había sido de todos, la persona más impredecible. De un dia para otro podías notar grandes cambios en el, pero a la vez seguían todos esos pequeños detalles que lo caracterizaban. Su sonrisa, su bondad, su encanto. Lo mantenía todo, solo que las características propias de la adolescencia humana, se sumaban en él.

\- ¡Vamos Amatista, tu puedes! – La animo el joven, con una voz algo grave, casi como la de su padre.

"Genial, si se vuelve igual a Greg, no sé si podre controlarme" Fue el último pensamiento de Amatista, antes de llegar donde Crema Agria.

Steven veía todo desde lejos, no podía escuchar la conversación, pero al parecer Amatista estaba cumpliendo. Empezó a hablarle, supuso que se presentaba. Y finalmente, noto que cumplió la apuesta por el sonrojo repentino del chico y como movía sus pies nerviosamente.

Luego de un minuto, parecieron decir unas últimas palabras de despedida y Amatista volvió hacia donde Steven. Crema Agria por su parte, se quedó en su lugar, junto a un sonrojo bastante gracioso.

La Gema llego con una mirada asesina donde el –alguna vez- pequeño chico. Este por su parte, ni se inmuto. Siguió con una sonrisa traviesa adornando su cara. Sabía que Amatista no lo lastimaría, por más miradas que le diera.

\- ¿Vez, no estuvo tan mal? – Le dijo Steven jocoso. Algo que solo enfureció mas a su compañera, que apretó los puños a mas no poder.

\- ¿No estuvo tan mal? ¡Ahora tendré que ir a una cita con un tonto cualquiera! ¡Eso si está mal! – Le grito en la cara Amatista. El, solo respondió con una divertida y sonora risa.

\- ¡Grrr… me las pagaras Steven! – Le volvió a gritar.

\- Okey, okey. – Steven limpio unas pequeñas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, luego de la incontrolable risa. – Tranquila, no es un tonto cualquiera. Es Crema Agria, un buen chico. Seguro te divertirás. – La trato de calmar el joven. Le gustaba hacerla enojar, pero tampoco quería ser atacado ni mucho menos.

\- Como sea, me la pagaras de todas formas. – Fue lo último que dijo, antes de empezar a moverse.

Amatista camino hacia el templo y atrás de ella, la seguía un sonriente Steven. Feliz y un poco asustado por la promesa de la chica. Tendría que planear bien como soportar la venganza de su querida amiga y tutora.

Caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa en la playa. Tranquilos y relajados, era una época de paz en ciudad playa. Bueno, al menos Steven. Porque Amatista paso todo el trayecto refunfuñado de como tendría que salir con un desconocido, por culpa de esa tonta apuesta.

\- Oye Amatista. – La llamo Steven, justo antes que entraran a la casa.

La chica se detuvo y giro a verlo con un ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿No piensas sacarte el vestido? – Pregunto nuevamente divertido Steven.

Amatista tardo un poco entender y luego se sonrojo nuevamente. Entre sus reclamos y planes mentales, había olvidado cambiarse de atuendo. Por poco todos en el templo la hubieran visto así.

\- Demonios. – Maldijo la gema, para luego volver a su traje habitual. Sintiendo alivio por unos segundos. Miro a Steven y le dio las gracias con la mirada.

El chico solo le asintió regalándole otra sonrisa. Sabía que su enojo se pasaría pronto y volverían a su amigable rutina.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, pienso que te veías realmente linda con ese vestido. Es una lástima que no los uses más seguidos. – Comento Steven mirándola un momento, antes adelantarse y entrar primero a la casa. Pensando distraídamente que comería de almuerzo.

Amatista se paró un segundo y miro hacia el suelo avergonzada. Imaginando nuevamente el vestido, sumándole las palabras de Steven.

Maldijo a Steven por lo bajo, por decir esas cosas. Y lo maldijo aún más, porque seguramente desde ahora cambiaria de atuendo, más seguidamente.

¡Si, un dia se las pagaría todas!

* * *

Como los capítulos están siendo algo cortos, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible. Elegí la pareja porque Amatista fue de las que mas pidieron (por cierto, agradezco sus reviews y sugerencia) Seguramente en el próximo capitulo no salga Steven, pero si Lapis. Quiero abarcar la mayor cantidad de personajes posibles, pero obviamente le daré prioridad a los que tengan mayores sugerencias.

PD: Lamento si la palabra en algunas ocasiones no tenga nada que ver xD, pero lo hago mas para escribir de cada personaje, mas que darle contexto a la palabra del titulo.


	3. Concurso

Disclamer: Ni Steven Universe ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Estos son parte de Rebecca Sugar.

Personajes: Lapis, Perla, Peridot y Steven.

Rating: T

Genero: Parodia.

Detalles: Como dice el genero, esto es una Parodia. Así que no se guíen por la lógica, es todo un juego. ¡Disfruten!

 **C** oncurso

* * *

 _*Dos grandes focos se prenden y una multitud empieza a aplaudir enérgicamente_ *

\- ¡Bienvenidos al primer juego anual exclusivamente de Gemas, The Big show de nuestra ciudad! – Grito una animada voz.

Steven callo sobre una gran plataforma en medio de la playa. La misma que se usaba para las obras de teatro de la ciudad. Saco un micrófono de su bolsillo y hablo:

-¡En esta ocasión, tres gemas competirán y trataran de ser ganadoras de nuestros grandes premio!– Steven hizo una pausa y apunto hacia el fin del escenario. – ¡Yo por supuesto, seré su conductor! ¡Así que sin más preámbulos, que entren las gemas!

El público volvió a ovacionar mientras entraban las concursantes. Primero fue el turno de Peridot, que entro gritando y moviendo los brazos hacia arriba. Parecía bastante confiada. Y a su público le gustaba eso; estaban todos vestidos de verde y algunos comían "Doritos" en su honor.

Luego fue el turno de Perla, que entro grácil y delicada. Moviéndose como una bailarina en su principal show. Su público estaba vestido elegantemente. Eran pulcros y aunque la apoyaban enérgicamente con aplausos y palabras; no perdían la compostura. Perla les dio una reverencia y se posiciono en su lugar junto a Peridot.

Por último fue el turno de Lapis. Entro algo tímida e insegura, pero enseguida palabras de amor y silbidos llenaron el lugar.

"Cásate conmigo" le decían.

"¡Nuestro océano es indigno de ti! "

"Un beso tuyo, basta para darle vida a todo un planeta" Intentaban los más poéticos. El púbico de Lapis, en verdad la amaba.

Lapis que no estaba acostumbrada a toda esa atención, solo se dedicaba a darles pequeñas sonrisas y agradecerles. Mientras Peridot y Perla parecían algo celosas, por todo el alboroto que hacia el público de bella gema azulada.

\- Muy bien, chicas. Al parecer cada una tiene sus fans que las apoyan el dia de hoy. Lo cual es genial, porque las pruebas no son nada fácil. – Las luces volvieron a enfocar a Steven. – ¡Antes de empezar, conozcamos los premios!

El león entro hacia el escenario con un sobre en su boca. Camino hacia donde Steven y se lo entrego.

\- ¡Un aplauso para el León! – Grito Steven. Aunque a su mascota, poco le importo y volvió a salir del escenario.

Steven abrió el sobre y procedió a hablar.

\- ¡Entre los premios de hoy, se encuentran; una viaje a una playa paradisiaca! ¡La oportunidad de reemplazar al alcalde por una semana y manejar ciudad playa! ¡Y por último, conocer a Ruby y Zafiro! – El público nuevamente vitoreo.

\- Para eso, el concurso cuenta con tres retos. Así que empecemos. ¡Primer reto; como seducir a un humano! – A las tres pobres chicas se les salieron los ojos al escuchar las palabras del "Conductor"

\- ¿De qué hablas Steven, a cual humano te refieres? – Pregunto preocupada Perla.

\- Ooh, no se preocupen por eso, tenemos un voluntario. ¡Sal de ahí papá!

\- ¡¿Greg?! – Grito Perla.

\- ¿El humano que no vuela? – Dijo Peridot.

\- ¿Qué es un Papá? – Pregunto confundida Lapis, que aún seguía incomoda por las miradas de sus fans.

Un empujón envió a Greg directo al escenario. Quedando en medio de todas las gemas.

\- Solo quiero decir, que fui engañado. – Comento Greg apenado.

Las luces esta vez se dirigieron a Peridot.

\- Peridot será la primera. Debes intentar seducir a mi Papá y si lo logras, serás la ganadora. – Steven tomo un reloj. – ¡Tienes un minuto!

Peridot se puso de inmediato frente a Greg y lo miro fijamente. Este se puso nervioso, por la intensa mirada de la chica. Parecía decidida a ganar.

\- ¡Te ordeno que te rindas a mis encantos! – Exclamo Peridot, sorprendiendo de todos. - ¡Ríndete o serás destruido!

El pobre de Greg no sabía que contestar, solo balbuceaba cosas inentendibles. Al final, no soporto la presión y corrió a esconderse detrás de Perla. Peridot en verdad lo asustaba.

\- Bueno, creo que eso es un no. – Dijo Steven luego de un rato. – ¡Lo lamento Peridot, la siguiente es Perla!

Peridot refunfuño de como el concurso estaba arreglado y fue hacia su lugar.

Perla por su parte, no tuvo que moverse, ya que Greg, estaba justo detrás de ella.

\- Bueno, supongo que… - Perla voltio a ver a Greg. – Te vez… ¿bien? – Lo intento alagar. – Digo, tu inteligencia es obviamente inferior, además tu cuerpo está un poco arruinado luego de tantas salchichas. Sin contar tu nula habilidad de comba… - Perla se detuvo al notar la descolocada cara de Greg. Al final termino más que insultándolo que alabándolo.

\- Gracias. – Dijo un desanimado Greg, llorando graciosamente.

\- Eso tampoco estuvo bien. ¡Así que la siguiente es Lapis! – Grito el conductor.

La hermosa Gema camino tímida hacia Greg y le sonrió débilmente. Pensó en que palabras decirle y lo miro a los ojos. Ambos se vean muy incomodos.

\- Emm…Greg, tienes un buen hijo, pareces una buena persona y luces bien para – Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una embestida de decenas de celosos fans de Lapis, que estaban dispuestos a atacar a Greg.

Este al verlos subir al escenario, tuvo que correr fuera de este, seguido de un montón de chicos furiosos. Para su suerte, cuando lo estaban punto de alcanzar, un látigo enrollo su cuerpo y lo alejo del peligro. Alguien sin duda quería al pobre de Greg.

\- Okey, luego de ese "pequeño inconveniente" seguimos con el programa. ¡El primer reto se da por anulado, así que pasemos al segundo! – Un raro aparato apareció en el escenario - ¡Este señoras y señores es el Risometro! ¡Para esto ronda, las participantes deberán contar chistes y nuestro Risometro determinara la ganadora!

La primera nuevamente fue Peridot. Tomo un micrófono y se dirigió al público.

\- ¿Saben quién es el padre de Perla? ¡Una ostra! – La gente se quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaban los Doritos siendo masticados. – Ya saben, porque las Perlas las hacen los moluscos, con carbonato de calcio, que luego forma Nácar y… ¡Bah, ustedes que saben, no entienden mi inteligente humor! – Peridot otra vez, volvió enojada a su lugar. Se cruzó de brazos y se puso a insultar a medio mundo por lo bajo.

\- Bueno, el Risometro marco 0,0 de risas. Lo siento Peridot.

La siguiente fue Perla.

\- ¿Qué le dijo un pez a otro pez? ¡Nada! – "Cri cri" Unos grillos fue lo único que se escuchó. Y una desaminada Perla volvió a su lugar.

\- Okey, supongo que sigue Lapis. – Comento Steven, sintiéndose mal por Perla y Peridot.

\- Oh bueno, no soy muy buena con los chistes, pero lo intentare. – A estas alturas, los fans de Lapis ya habían vuelto a su lugar. – Había una vez un… - El chiste fue interrumpido por un montón de exageradas risas y silbidos de exclamación. Todos por parte de por supuesto, el público de Lapis.

"JAJAJAJA Eres la mejor, te AMO"

"¡Nos morimos de la risa!"

"¡Ya denle los premios!"

Eran algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban de parte de los alocados fans.

\- Yo… dudo que eso cuente, así que supongo que otra vez no hay ganadores – Dijo Steven nervioso.

\- ¡Eso es mentira, Lapis gano! – Los fans de Gema estaban indignados. Y nuevamente subieron al escenario furiosos, buscando darle los premios a su ídola y de paso, tener el mayor contacto posible con ella. Los siguieron los admiradores de las otras gemas, todos dispuestos a obtener algo de ellas.

Las gemas asustadas de tanta loca atención, empezaron a correr lejos del lugar. Lapis se adelantó, tomo a Steven y con sus alas salió volando, poniéndose a salvo de todo.

Mientras que Peridot no tuvo tanta suerte. Por su poca capacidad física, fue la primera en ser tomada y pronto estaba rodeada de sus fans. Se formó una batalla por quien tocaba y le hablaba más a la pobre gema, que solo intentaba escapar de aquella locura de abrazos y besos.

\- ¡Suéltenme tontos, me van a manchar con sus anaranjadas manos! ¡Dejen de comer tantos Doritos! – Fue lo último que grito antes de desaparecer entre un tumulto de fans.

Perla tuvo más suerte. Haciendo una copia de sí misma, se escondió y mando a su copia a una dirección opuesta. Para su suerte, sus fans cayeron y corrieron tras ella. Aunque ellos querían más autógrafos que nada, seguían siendo un peligro. Al menos la Gema sobrevivirá otro dia más, de sus insanos admiradores.

Mientras tanto los fans de Lapis la seguían corriendo desde el suelo, gritando hacia arriba y envidiando a Steven por estar junto a ella. Está en cambio, solo seguía volando, intentando asimilar que rayos pasaba en ese planeta.

\- Creo que es todo por hoy amigos, trataremos de volver pronto y solucionar quien será el ganador del concurso. No se preocupen por las chicas, ellas saben cuidarse. – Dijo Steven a la nada, con una mano en su micrófono y con la otra sujetado de Lapis.- ¡Nos vemos!

La Gema de agua no sabía que era más extraño, si los fans o que Steven hablara solo. Sin lugar a duda, la tierra era un lugar muy extraño.

* * *

Hasta aquí, como dije tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible (lo que no quiere decir que actualizare todos los días tampoco xD) Lamento si esperaban un fic mas romántico. Les debo uno donde Lapis sea la protagonista como tal, pero tanto romance junto no va xD. Como dije, aparte de los distintos personajes, quiero probar con distintos géneros/situaciones. Pero tampoco se preocupen, que hay muchas letras todavía.

¿Les gusto? ¿Alguna otra sugerencia?

Casery Blood: Claro, no hay nada definido, siempre puede volver a repetirse una pareja. Sobre todo porque los personajes de SU no son tantos (al menos por ahora)

¡Espero hayan disfrutado, nos leemos!


	4. Drabble

Disclamer: Ni Steven Universe ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Estos son parte de Rebecca Sugar.

Rating: M

Detalles: Dos Drabbles. Advierto que son M, si es sensible con algunos temas, absténgase de leer.

 **D** rabble.

* * *

 **Celos.**

" _Vuela pajarito, vuela"_

\- ¿Greg, la amas?

" _Vuela con tus hermosas alas"_

 _-_ ¿Mmh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

" _Pero ten cuidado hacia donde lo haces"_

\- Solo quiero saber. Solo responde.

" _Porque tú pequeño y frágil pajarito"_

Greg se sentó un momento y guio su mirada hacia Amatista. Ella solo siguió acostada sobre aquel manto verde. Disfrutando de la sensación de la hierba rozando su piel.

" _Con tus profundos ojos y esa dulce sonrisa"_

\- ¿Por qué no la amaría? Ella es todo para mí.

" _Que de vez en cuando osa convertirse en una aterrada mueca"_

\- ¿Y que soy yo? – Amatista apretó su puño, arrancando el césped de aquel fértil valle.

" _Cuando yo enfurezco y tengo deseos de tomarte en mis manos para siempre"_

\- Eres mi amiga Amatista. Eres una buena chica y seguro encontraras a alguien que te amé.

" _Vuela pajarito, vuela"_

Greg se levantó por completo y encamino su dirección hacia el templo. Allí Rose lo esperaba impaciente. Al parecer tenía una noticia "importante" que darle.

" _Pero ten cuidado hacia donde lo haces"_

Amatista solo vio como Greg se alejaba de ella. Una vez más, quedaba sola. Quedaba aislada. Olvidada por aquel mundo cruel al que había llegado.

" _No quiero tener que cortarte esas maravillosas alas" Hablo, la solitaria gema. Con unos ojos envueltos en locura. Y un corazón; roto._

* * *

 **Expresarse.**

\- Él, él solo quiere expresarse.

Un golpe tras otro. A estas alturas ya secos, la sangre había abandonado el cuerpo por completo. Ahora se encontraba depositada en grandes charcos sobre el suelo. O desparramadas en tétricas manchas por las paredes.

\- Él no es malo. Es mi pequeño, solo quiere cariño. Solo busca un amigo.

La cara ya estaba deforme. Los múltiples golpes que había recibido le habían quitado toda su forma. Ahora, era solo carne destruida.

Solo luego de todo esto, la agresión paro.

\- Mi pequeño…

Cebolla se giró a ver a su madre, que yacía tirada en una esquina. Algunas gotas de sangre le habían salpicado, pero poco le importaba. Su mirada estaba perdida y no paraba de hablar a la nada.

\- Es un buen chico. No le hagan nada. – Repetía la mujer, perdiendo su último rastro de cordura.

Cebolla soltó el grueso Bate y se acercó a ella. La miro con sus ojos vacíos e inexpresivos. Y la abrazo, llenándola de toda la sangre que permanecía sobre él.

Se quedó ahí, abrazado junto a su madre. Mirando al que alguna vez fue su medio hermano. Que ahora yacía destruido sobre el piso de la casa. Asesinado brutalmente.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, no debió haberse reído de Steven. Nadie se burlaba de su amigo. Nadie.

* * *

Hasta aquí, iban a ser tres pero la inspiración es caprichosa. Sino entendieron bien alguno, recomiendo leerlos de nuevo. A veces hago referencias a la serie, por lo que seria ideal que fueran al día con los capítulos.

¡Un saludo y nos leemos!


End file.
